Comma, Tombée dans un Coma
by SakuraKamichama
Summary: J'aimerais écrire "Je t'aime" sur une pierre et te l'envoyer en pleine gueule pour que tu comprennes comment ça fait mal. J'écrirais peut-être une suite, tout dépend de comment ce OS est reçu. R&R ! T pour quelques insultes.
1. I only wanted you to say 'I love you'

Sakura en avait eu assez des moqueries et des réprimandes constantes de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas la comprendre, ses sentiments n'étaient rien pour lui. Il jouait avec d'autres filles, tout en restant 'rangé' aux côtés de la rose. Mais suite à une de ses malencontreuses erreurs, il s'était fait attraper sur le fait.  
>Elle passa plusieurs jours à pleurer. Ses amies essayèrent de lui remonter le moral, en vain.<br>Les amis communs du couple allèrent voir Sasuke et lui reprirent sa figure d'ange. _Démon au visage d'ange_ comme le dirait la cerise.  
>Une semaine passa, il ne fit rien, il ne changea pas ses habitudes, il continua d'aller voir ailleurs. Comme quoi, Sasuke était comme les autres qu'elle avait connus. Le cerveau dans la queue.<br>Après un mois, elle en eut assez. Elle chercha un moyen de se venger.  
>Puis elle se souvint d'une parole qu'avait prononcée Ino lors de sa dernière rupture.<p>

_"J'aimerais écrire "Je t'aime" sur une pierre et te la lancer sur la gueule, pour que tu comprennes comment ça fait mal"_

Elle sut quoi faire.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Sakura était assise dans le parc, attendant que son démon arrive, jouant avec des enfants. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle essaya de discuter avec lui. Mais la conversation tourna rapidement au vinaigre. Ils ne pouvaient plus passer deux minutes en présence l'un de l'autre sans qu'un ne reproche quelque chose à l'autre.<br>Sasuke, le premier à en avoir assez, se tourna pour s'éloigner.  
>Sakura, furieuse, les larmes aux yeux, lui jeta une pierre avant de partir en courant.<br>Sasuke était abasourdi. Elle avait osé lui lancer un caillou dans la figure, et fort. Son épaule aurait sûrement en bleu, et un gros, d'ici demain. Après, avoir ramassé la pierre, il se rendit compte qu'elle portait une inscription sur une face. _Je t'aime.  
><em>Et sur l'autre. _Même si toi, non._

* * *

><p><strong>C'était quoi le but de ton caillou ?<br>-Sasuke**

**Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Ino quand elle a rompu avec Kiba ?  
>-Sakura<strong>

**Non  
>-Sasuke<strong>

**Rappelle-toi…**_**J'aimerais écrire 'Je t'aime' sur une pierre et te la lancer sur la gueule, pour que tu comprennes comment ça fait mal.**_** Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'ai lancé qu'un petit caillou de rien du tout.  
>-Sakura<strong>

**Ah  
>-Sasuke<strong>

**C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
>-Sakura<strong>

**Oui, ça te gêne ?  
>-Sasuke<strong>

**Oui ! Ca me gêne ! Tu jettes trois ans de relations à cause de pouffes comme Karin ! Bien sûr que ça me gêne !  
>-Sakura<strong>

**Et tu veux que j'y fasse quoi ?  
>-Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Connard…T'es vraiment qu'un sale égoïste.<em>

* * *

><p>Le lundi suivant, en arrivant au lycée, elle alla directement voir Sasuke.<br>« J'espère que t'es heureux maintenant ! »  
>Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste rageur avec lequel elle se débarrassa de la bague qu'il lui avait offerte pour leur première année ensemble. La fleur de cerisier contenant un diamant rose se détacha de son support et quitta définitivement l'anneau argenté. Elle quitta la salle de son à présent ex d'une démarche à la fois rageuse et hautaine.<p>

_Il m'a prise pour une débile, à lui d'assumer les conséquences._

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que t'as fait ? »  
>Sasuke était furieux.<br>Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans montrer une once de peur, malgré la situation désavantageuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. En effet, Sasuke la tenait coincée entre le grillage bancal du toit et son corps.  
>« Ce que <span>j'ai<span> fait ? Me dis pas que tu t'y attendais pas ! J'ai mis fin à mes souffrances, voilà ce que j'ai fait ! »  
>Ses yeux s'assombrirent, l'éclat de l'onyx se perdit.<br>« Tu n'avais pas le droit !  
>-Ah bon ? Maintenant c'est toi qui me dit ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas ? J'étais pas au courant que t'étais devenu mon père. »<br>Elle essaya de le pousser, mais ne parvint qu'à le faire reculer d'un demi-pas, sa force n'étant en rien proche de celle du mi-homme qu'elle fusillait du regard.  
>Lui, par esprit de défense, et surtout par automatisme, la poussa sèchement, sans mesurer la force qu'il utilisa.<br>Le grillage céda sous sa force.  
>Sakura allait tomber. Elle se sentait attirée par le sol, et essaya d'agripper quelque chose à quoi elle pouvait s'accrocher ou, au moins, ralentir sa chute. En vain.<br>Sasuke prit un millième de seconde de trop pour réaliser son erreur. La rose allait tomber, et c'était de sa faute. Il tenta de lui attraper le bras, la main, un doigt, quelque chose ! Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin qui s'acharnait contre lui, comme pour le punir de ses péchés. Sakura tombait.  
>Si un élève aurait regardé la scène, il n'aurait vu qu'une masse marron et rose tomber à toute vitesse, s'étalant sur le sol après quelques secondes de vol.<p>

* * *

><p>Une masse d'élèves s'était attroupée autour de Sakura, ainsi qu'un groupe de professeur, occupés à appeler les urgences, décrivant la situation du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. La rose était entourée d'une petite flaque de sang autour de la tête, présageant un traumatisme crânien.<br>Lorsqu'une sirène se fit enfin entendre, les élèves s'écartèrent, seul Sasuke resta, et supplia d'être emmenée avec elle. Ils comprirent qu'ils ne faisaient que perdre du temps en tentant de raisonner avec lui, et le laissèrent monter.

* * *

><p>Sasuke était assis sur une chaise dans le hall, vers la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. La lumière rouge s'éteignit et un homme masqué sortit. Sasuke se précipita pour avoir des nouvelles.<br>L'homme le regarda fixement, débattant intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait lui dire ou non.  
>Après un soupir fatigué suite aux demandes du jeune homme, il lui demanda de revenir dans la chambre 409 une dizaine de minutes plus tard.<p>

Sasuke arriva et revit l'homme en question.  
>Il lui montra Sakura d'un geste de la main et d'une voix peinée, il confirma les peurs de l'adolescent.<br>« Elle est dans le coma. »


	2. But now, I can't

Elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Elle n'avait pas senti le grillage céder sous son poids ajouté à la force avec laquelle elle avait été poussée. Elle ne se souvenait que du vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux alors que le ciel s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa vue. Elle se rappelait des larmes qui ont coulé malgré elle à la vue de Sasuke, tentant de lui prendre la main, la sauver du sol qui l'attendait impatiemment plus bas. Mais le mal était fait. Elle tenta elle-aussi de se retenir à quelque chose, peu importe quoi, mais rien ne ralentit sa chute. Elle tombait, de plus en plus vite.  
>Elle regarda une dernière fois Sasuke, avant de fermer les yeux, sa conscience laissant place à une sensation de vide, caractérisée par un noir sans couleur.<p>

* * *

><p>Les premières personnes arrivées pouvaient voir une trace humide partant de son œil laissant tomber une dernière goutte d'eau salée lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au niveau de sa joue. Ils crurent que cette réaction n'était que la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en tombant, avant de s'inquiéter d'une tâche rouge grossissant à vue d'œil. Ils soulevèrent sa tête ornée d'une cascade rose pour découvrir une plaie béante, à l'endroit qui avait malencontreusement touché une pierre plutôt pointue lorsqu'elle avait fait contact avec le sol. Des professeurs arrivèrent deux minutes après la découverte de Sakura, portables sortis et une partie appelant les secours et l'autre, tentant de joindre le tuteur légal de l'adolescente.<p>

* * *

><p>« Dans le coma ? Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! »<p>

Les jambes de Sasuke le trahirent lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. Il tomba à terre, et d'un air désespéré et d'un geste rageur, il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux en tentant de se calmer.  
><em>Ça sert à rien de s'énerver. Je suis le seul fautif. Je dois prendre la responsabilité de m'occuper d'elle.<em>

« Faites-vous partie de sa famille ? Nous avons tenté de contacter son tuteur légal, mais nous n'avons eu aucune réponse.  
>-Sakura vivait seule. Ses parents, non, sa mère voyage constamment depuis la mort du père de Sakura. Elle…Elle…n'a personne. »<p>

Sa voix faiblit, trahissant son désespoir. Il l'avait détruite avec ses caprices d'enfant gâté. Elle n'avait que ses amis et lui. Et lui, refusant d'être refusé quoi que ce soit, l'avait attirée dans ses filets, pour mieux la tuer de l'intérieur. Et il ne le réalisait que maintenant.

« Laissez…Je vais m'en occuper. Contactez Itachi Uchiha et dites-lui que c'est à propos de son frère. Il vous écoutera. »

Le médecin quitta la salle, prêt à suivre les indications de l'adolescent.

_Et c'est qu'une fois qu'elle est dans le coma que je me rends compte à quel point je l'aime…Quel con je suis !_

Sasuke partit chercher une chaise qu'il approcha du lit de Sakura.

_On dirait que tu dors. Comme un ange. Tu as toujours été tout mon contraire. Tu étais souriante, naïve et prête à pardonner. Moi, je n'étais qu'un profiteur, un goujat, doutant de tout. Et j'ai tout gâché avec toi. _

Il regarda derrière lui, et se leva pour fermer la porte de la pièce qu'occupait Sakura. Il monta dans son lit, de sorte à ne pas écraser la rose et la prit dans ses bras, aussi doucement que l'on aurait fait avec un nourrisson né il y a peu.  
>Son menton rencontra doucement le haut de la tête du cerisier et, tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux, il laissait paraître ses émotions, sous la forme de petites gouttelettes d'eau, qui se transformèrent rapidement en torrents intarissables.<p>

« S'il te plaît…Reviens-moi. Je…Je peux plus vivre sans toi. J…Je…Je t'aime Sakura. »

Ses yeux rouges se fermèrent petit à petit, fatigués d'avoir tant pleuré.

* * *

><p>Sasuke fut réveillé -presque en trombe -lorsqu'une personne entra dans la salle 409. Cette personne était de quelques centimètres, plus grand que lui, ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval basse, mais ils étaient tout de même similaires de par leurs yeux, couleur charbon. Itachi Uchiha venait d'entrer dans la salle où reposait Sakura.<p>

« Que s'est-il passé petit frère ? »

Même si l'aîné était plus habile à cacher ses émotions, il laissa transparaître de l'inquiétude dans son regard et sa voix, car Sasuke ne l'avait jamais appelé pour demander son aide auparavant, mais aussi parce qu'il appréciait énormément Sakura, compatissant à ses souffrances causées par son frère, trouvant que si une personne qu'il avait vue en compagnie de Sasuke ne méritait pas de souffrir, c'était bien la jeune Haruno.  
>C'est alors qu'il vit l'état de son frère. Yeux rouges, cheveux en batailles au niveau du front et plat à l'arrière, le contraire de ce à quoi il était habitué. S'il n'avait pas su pour Sakura, il aurait pu penser qu'il avait touché à une certaine quantité de substances illicites.<br>L'hospitalisation de Sakura l'avait-il touché à ce point ?

« Je…Je suis coupable. C'est ma faute si elle est dans cet état. »

Là, Sasuke ne faisait plus aucun sens pour lui. Sakura n'avait jamais été plus qu'un jouet pour son frère. Il allait et venait lorsque bon lui semblait, la rabaissant à chaque fois. Pourquoi était-il aussi perturbé ?

« Comment ça, tu es coupable ?  
>-Je…Je l'ai poussée. Le grillage…Le grillage. Il a cédé. »<p>

La voix cassée de Sasuke prouvait de nouveau qu'il avait passé une grande partie de son temps à l'hôpital à pleurer. Le grand frère attrapa une chaise qu'il plaça près du plus jeune. Il tenta, avec beaucoup de peine de le réconforter.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir Sasuke.  
>-Mais c'est quand même ma faute ! C'est moi qui l'ai obligée à venir sur le toit ! C'est moi qui l'ai poussée !<br>-Mais tu ne le voulais pas !  
>-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »<p>

Et il recommença à pleurer de plus belle et dit, entre deux bouffées :

« Pourquoi faut toujours que je me rende compte que j'aime quelqu'un quand je perds cette personne ? »

* * *

><p>J'ai décidé de continuer cette fic (parce que maintenant, on peut plus l'appeler OS), mais la suite dépendra totalement de si j'ai des reviews ou pas. Parce que vous m'avez vraiment motivée pour écrire cette suite !<p>

-SakuraKamichama


	3. Hello again

_Sasuke…Ce que tu viens de dire. Ce n'est pas possible…_

« T'es sérieux là Sasuke ! »

Itachi venait officiellement de péter les plombs.

« Tu joues avec elle, tu la laisses pleurer et après, une fois qu'elle est dans un état pareil, tu avoues enfin que tu l'aimes ! Mais tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? Tu l'as pas vue, souffrante, évitant ta présence à chaque fois que tu partais voir ta petite pouffiasse ! »

Sasuke sentait lui aussi sa tension monter.

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais j'étais qu'un gamin pourri et maintenant je me rends compte de mes erreurs ! Et je m'en veux ! Tu le vois pas ! »

L'aîné cessa l'attaque lorsque le plus jeune se remit à pleurer, sans même essayer de frapper son 'assaillant'. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Sasuke n'allait vraiment pas bien. Du tout.

« Je vais faire mon possible pour avoir les diagnostics sur son état et les possibilités qu'elle se réveille, et dans combien de temps. Je reviens Otouto. »

Une fois qu'il se trouva seul, Sasuke se releva, sécha ses larmes d'un geste fatigué, avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de Sakura.

« Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. »

Il prit une pause durant laquelle il réajusta une des mèches roses qui s'étaient éparpillées sur le front de la cerise.

« Je…Je t'aime. S'il te plaît. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me laisse pas seul ici. »

Il lui prit alors la main et lui glissa l'anneau qu'elle lui avait jeté dessus trois jours auparavant, deux jours avant qu'elle ne tombe du toit, et deux jours depuis qu'il ne commence à attendre son réveil, nuit et jour, dormant quelques heures par-ci, par-là, cauchemardant la plus grande partie de son temps.  
>Il se rassit et posa sa tête contre la cuisse de Sakura, tenant la petite main frêle et plus froide qu'habituellement entre les siennes, plus grandes et plus chaudes.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le noir. Elle avait fini par apprendre qu'elle se trouvait emprisonnée dans son propre esprit.<br>Par moments, elle pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de son enveloppe charnelle, et à d'autres, elle retrouvait la sensation du toucher. Mais elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Cette partie lui faisait le plus peur. A la limite, elle se moquait bien de devoir rester dans le coma, puiqu'ainsi, elle savait que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente un souffle chaud au niveau de son oreille.

« Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. »

_Sasuke ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je…Tu…Tu ne voulais pourtant plus de moi. Pourquoi, es-tu ici ?_

Ensuite, elle sentit des doigts agiles filer sur son front, avant d'avoir la sensation d'avoir un objet qui séparait son annulaire de son majeur. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'elle n'entende les mots dont elle rêvait tous les soirs.

« Je…Je t'aime. S'il te plaît. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me laisse pas seul ici. »

Si elle avait eu le contrôle sur son corps, elle aurait pleuré à chaudes larmes. Soudain vint une douleur fulgurante, tailladant son cerveau de l'intérieur, avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente dans son esprit, recouvert d'une nouvelle couche noire.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sasuke leva la tête, il aperçut qu'un nouveau jour s'était levé. Il avait réussi à dormir toute une nuit sans cauchemars. Il regarda immédiatement le visage de sa bien-aimée, et constata, avec regret, qu'elle n'était pas réveillée. La seule différence entre l'expression qu'arborait Sakura le soir d'avant et le jour même, était qu'un tracé humide s'était créé pendant la nuit, reliant son œil gauche à son oreille.<br>Il sécha la larme qui allait perler du coin de l'œil émeraude et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front.

« Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas rester. Je suis désolé. Dors bien mon ange. »

Et Sasuke partit affronter une nouvelle journée sans son cœur, devant répondre à toutes les questions de tout le monde, et évitant ses poursuivants.

Lorsqu'il revint enfin à l'hôpital, négligeant le travail qu'il avait reçu au fur et à mesure de la journée, il entra dans la chambre 409 pour découvrir Sakura, les yeux ouverts, regardant fixement la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
>Il courut se blottir dans ses bras.<p>

* * *

><p>Après la douleur qui lui avait lacéré l'esprit, Sakura se retrouva allongée, une brume noire plus dense qu'avant entourant son corps. Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses forces la quittèrent rapidement, et elle se retrouva de nouveau en position horizontale, les yeux fixés dans le vague.<br>Soudain, elle vit une faible et pâle lumière rosâtre, première lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait eu dans ce qui lui semblait être un mois. Elle roula sur le côté, et retenta de se lever. Cette fois-ci, ses forces étaient décuplées par l'espoir de quitter cet endroit sombre.  
>Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la lumière, la brume s'estompait et le noir laissait place à des couleurs de plus en plus vives. Enfin, lorsque les couleurs revinrent. Une voix lui souffla, tel le vent :<p>

_**Ouvre les yeux Sakura. Ouvre-les, et rejoins tes chers.**_

Une fois qu'elle eut suivi les indications qu'elle venait de recevoir, le monde lui parut si clair et si lumineux qu'elle fut forcée de refermer ses paupières pour tenter de protéger ses pupilles. La seconde fois qu'elle les ouvrit, du temps avait passé, ainsi que des médecins, à en juger des papiers qui jonchaient sur sa table de nuit.

_Je…Je suis vivante ? Je suis réveillée…Enfin._

Elle regarda la date sur le rapport médical pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait dormi une semaine. Elle s'estima donc chanceuse de n'avoir ressenti la noirceur que pendant un aussi court laps de temps. Un oiseau gazouillait dehors, et Sakura tenta de le repérer.  
>C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'apparut Sasuke.<br>Elle sentit son regard posé sur elle, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui tombe dessus, ses bras lui encerclant la taille. Quelques minutes plus tard, son habit de chambre était mouillé des larmes de l'adolescent au niveau de son ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré son état.

« Je suis de retour Sasuke. »

* * *

><p>Je tiens juste à rappeler que si ces chapitres sont aussi courts, c'est parce que je tiens à rester dans la limite des 1000 mots sur Word, ce qui peut peut-être gêner quelques-uns de vous. Si vous voyez des fautes, n'ayez pas peur, corrigez-moi, j'en apprendrai plus ! [Voyez, à la base je suis finlandaise...].<br>Je me rends compte que cette histoire, à la base OS, est une de celles que je réussis le mieux à mettre à jour rapidement...Presque un chapitre tous les deux jours.  
>Bref, même topo, si vous voulez la suite, laissez des reviews, et si vous voulez, vous pouvez même me laisser des idées ! ;)<br>-SakuraKamichama


	4. Restlessness

« Je suis de retour. »

Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Sakura depuis tout un mois, alors que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle dormait. Il avait fini par croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais revoir les émeraudes qui prenaient la place des yeux de la rose. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes lorsqu'il la regarda.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Sasuke ? Dis-moi ? »

Sa voix devenait affolée au fur et à mesure qu'elle essuyait ses larmes.

« Je suis désolé. Je…Je m'en veux tellement.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Je…Je t'ai poussée, je t'ai fait tellement souffrir ! »

Les mains de Sakura s'arrêtèrent alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« De…De quoi parles-tu Sasuke ? »

C'était au tour de Sasuke d'être interloqué. Elle…ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ?

_Sakura…Ne me dis pas…Que tu as perdu ta mémoire ?_

« La patiente de la salle 409 ? »

Sasuke et Itachi regardaient furieusement la pauvre infirmière qui s'était trouvée au mauvais hall au mauvais moment.

« A…Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Vous me faites peur, et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! »

Itachi cessa immédiatement, alors que Sasuke continua pendant une autre seconde, avant que l'aîné ne le rappelle à l'ordre grâce à un raclement de gorge, assez discret pour que seul le cadet puisse l'entendre. Le plus jeune arrêta aussitôt son regard tueur.

« Donc, nous disions, patiente 409. Sakura Haruno, 16 ans, pas de tuteur légal connu…  
>-Dépêchez-vous !<br>-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Diagnostic…Traumatisme crânien sévère, hémorragie crânienne, qui ont donné lieu à une perte de mémoire partielle, sûrement de ceux qui lui ont fait le plus de mal. Je crois que vous avez parlé avec elle ?  
>-Oui…<br>-Avez-vous pu déterminer à partir de quel moment elle a perdu ses souvenirs ? Et à quel sujet ?  
>-Elle…A perdu tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'il y avait 2 ans. Plus particulièrement tous ses souvenirs à propos de nous deux. Mais tout ce qui a une relation au programme de cette année, ou de l'année précédente, elle a tous les souvenirs qu'une personne normale aurait à la fin d'une année scolaire.<br>-Dans ce cas, si jamais c'est la seule chose qui lui manque, si vous continuez à la revoir, elle pourrait retrouver sa mémoire.  
>-Akiko ! Ton patient de la salle 102 te demande !<br>-Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous laisser ici. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Itachi hocha la tête, et avec un sourire reconnaissant, il reprit la parole.

« Merci beaucoup, vous nous avez beaucoup aidé. »

Elle sourit, puis alla rejoindre sa collègue.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Sakura arborait le même sourire totalement indulgent. Ce sourire qu'elle avait avant que Sasuke ne foire tout. Il hésita. Il voulait garder Sakura comme elle était, sans qu'elle ne se souvienne de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais en même temps, il s'en voulait énormément. Il avait l'impression de lui mentir, et il ne voulait plus, plus jamais lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui briser le cœur, même si elle risquait de ne pas le croire.

« Sasuke ? »

La voix de Sakura le réveilla.

« Hm ?  
>-Que s'est-il passé ?<br>-Tu…Tu es tombée du toit du lycée, et tu es tombée sur la tête. Tu es restée dans le coma pendant 3 jours. Et…Maintenant tu as oublié une partie des deux dernières années…  
>-Des deux dernières années !<br>-Oui… »

Sakura sembla rester pensive pendant un moment.

« Si j'ai oublié, ça ne devait pas être si important ! »

Sasuke la regarda d'un air attendri.

_Peut-être…Peut-être que je pourrais rester comme ça avec elle. Ne pas tout lui révéler…Juste un peu plus…_

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, en fouissant sa tête dans le creux du coup de la jeune femme.

« Sa…Sasuke ?  
>-Juste…Laisse-moi rester…Comme ça. Un petit moment, s'il te plaît… »<p>

Elle sourit tendrement, et commença à caresser ses cheveux noirs.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas Sasuke. Mais, j'aime cette facette de toi. »

Elle étouffa un petit rire lorsqu'il émit une sorte de grognement fatigué.

« Dors Sasuke. Je ne partirai nulle part. »

Il referma ses yeux, sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et laissa enfin son corps se reposer des 3 journées et nuits qu'il avait passées, survivant grâce à quelques heures de sommeil par-ci, par-là, ainsi que des litres de café, l'aidant à ne pas quitter des yeux la rose, guettant son réveil, craignant qu'elle ne se retrouve seule lorsqu'elle rouvrirait les yeux.  
>Mais cette fois-ci, c'était à lui de fermer ses yeux.<p>

_J'ai perdu des souvenirs… ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir ? Je…Je veux m'en souvenir !_

_**Même si ces souvenirs ne feront que te blesser ? Même si cela te ferait perdre des êtres chers à ton cœur ?**_

_Je…Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas rester aussi faible ! Mes souvenirs…Je…Je veux savoir, mais je ne veux perdre personne !_

_**Tu n'auras pas éternellement le tout. Tu dois savoir faire des décisions. Celle de retrouver tes souvenirs en est un, mais il t'appartient totalement. Mais je sais me rendre clémente. Je vais te laisser retrouver un souvenir. Un seul. Et tu pourras me dire si tu tiens à connaître le reste de l'histoire.  
>Rappelle-toi. Tu tiens la plume entre tes doigts.<strong>_

Une douleur parcourut le contour de la tête de la cerise et elle s'évanouit.

/Souvenir/

Sakura venait de sortir de la salle de Conseil. Ses obligations en tant que Vice-Présidente l'occupaient souvent jusqu'à tard le soir. Ce soir-là, elle sortait encore plus tard qu'habituellement. Elle devait sortir par le porte arrière, celle de devant étant déjà fermée à cette heure-ci. Personne ne semblait être resté au lycée.

« Sasuke ! »

Une voix féminine venait de crier.


	5. I want the Truth and nothing else

_Sasuke…Est encore ici ?_

Malgré la progression de la nuit, Sakura tenta de s'aventurer parmi les immeubles jusqu'à la voix. Elle n'y parvint pas, ne pouvant donc pas assouvir sa curiosité. Elle se décida donc à quitter le territoire de son lycée.

« Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

La nommée se retourna, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Sasuke.

« Je…Je croyais avoir entendu une voix.  
>-Tu n'as rien entendu. »<p>

/Fin Du Souvenir/

* * *

><p>Sakura se réveilla, sueur au front. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses doigts, où reposait sa bague.<p>

_Je…Que s'est-il réellement passé ce soir-là ? Pourquoi Sasuke m'aurait-il menti ? Et…Quelle était cette voix ? _

Une autre douleur lacérante ne se fit pas attendre, et elle s'écroula de nouveau, ses yeux se fermant sur la vision de sa bague.

* * *

><p>Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau, Sasuke était réveillé.<p>

« Ça va mieux Sakura ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans ses yeux, n'osant qu'hocher la tête à la question de l'adolescent. Après quelques secondes, elle monta son regard pour croiser les yeux du brun.

« Sa…Sasuke…  
>-Oui ? »<p>

Le ton de la voix éreintée de la rose l'alarma rapidement.

« Je…Je me souviens de quelque chose…  
>-De quoi ?<br>-L'autre jour…J'ai fini tard mon travail au conseil. Et…J'ai entendu une voix. Une voix féminine…Qui criait ton nom…Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

« Sasuke ! »

Il détourna la tête.

« S'il te plaît, Sakura…Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau !  
>-Me perdre ? A nouveau ? Tu veux dire quoi là ?<br>-J'ai fait une énorme erreur pendant la période que tu as oubliée. J'en ai honte maintenant que ça a failli te coûter ta vie. Je…Je ne veux pas répéter ça. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles… »

Il fondit en sanglot dans les bras de Sakura.

« S'il te plaît…Ne me force pas à te le raconter…Je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

Elle passa ses bras autour de Sasuke.

« Ne pleure pas. Je ne te le demanderai plus. »

* * *

><p><em>Ne pas lui demander, ne pas lui demander…C'est plus facile de le dire que de le faire !<em>

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa. Et Sakura n'était toujours pas rétablie. Les médecins trouvaient sa condition étrange, qui s'était dégradée au fil des jours. Sasuke avait, en se rendant dans la chambre de Sakura, entendu parler quelques infirmières dans le couloir.<p>

« Eh, tu sais ? La fille de la chambre 409…  
>-La petite aux cheveux roses ?<br>-Oui ! Tu es au courant de la rumeur ?  
>-Quelle rumeur ?<br>-Il paraît qu'elle n'arrive pas à guérir entièrement des séquelles de son coma. Elle ne se souvient plus d'une grande partie de son année. Surtout ce qui concerne ce garçon qui vient la voir tous les jours. Je suis sûre qu'il y est pour quelque chose. »

Sasuke fut parcouru d'un frisson glacial. Ces infirmières ne savaient pas à quel point elles avaient raison. Mais il espérait seulement que Sakura ne se souvienne jamais des blessures qu'il lui avait infligées.

« J'ai entendu dire que si elle ne retrouvait pas la mémoire, elle risquait de garder des séquelles irréversibles, et qu'elle ne redeviendrait jamais la personne qu'elle était. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent. _Sakura ? Rester la poupée qu'elle était, sans autre préoccupation à part moi ?...Ce ne serait plus la Sakura de laquelle je suis tombé amoureux._

Sans en être conscient, il se mit à courir vers les escaliers les plus proches, avec comme but d'atteindre la chambre 409.

* * *

><p>« Sakura ! »<p>

Ladite personne sursauta lorsque qu'une personne entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Naruto.

« Naruto ? Tu…Tu fais quoi ici ? »

Il ignora sa question et ferma la porte à clé. La rose ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Il ne s'agissait que de Naruto après tout. Son meilleur ami. Qui en ce moment-même prenait une chaise pour se rapprocher du lit de la 'malade'.

« Il fallait absolument que je te parles. Avant Sasuke. Avant qu'il ne se décide à te mentir une nouvelle fois. »

Sakura le regarda comme une bête curieuse.

« Je sais que tu veux savoir ce que tu as oublié en tombant dans ton coma. Je peux te le révéler mais il faut que je sache. Es-tu prête à entendre la vérité que tu as voulu oublier, en sachant qu'elle ne fera que te blesser encore plus ?  
>-Rester comme ça, sur un lit d'hôpital à cause de souvenirs, c'est pas une vie. Tu le sais très bien Naruto. Je veux me rappeler de tout, que je souffre ou non, je veux sortir d'ici ! Cet endroit me rend folle ! »<p>

Son regard eut une nouvelle lueur, plus déterminée et c'est à ce moment où Naruto se souvint pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Son regard de fer, prêt à la punition mais aussi au pardon, face à tous ceux qui s'étaient joués d'elle. Mais maintenant, il s'agissait de sauver sa meilleure amie. A n'importe quel prix.

« Très bien. »

Il se redressa et soupira.

« Sasuke m'a dit que tu avais eu un soupçon de souvenir ?  
>-Oui…D'il y a…Je ne sais plus combien de temps.<br>-Et que se passait-il ?  
>-Je venais de sortir de mon travail de présidente du comité et sur le chemin passant dans les bois derrière le lycée j'ai entendu des voix – Sasuke et une voix féminine. Je l'appelle, et quelques minutes après, il arrive et me dit que j'ai imaginé l'autre voix.<br>-C'était Karin.  
>-Karin ? »<p>

Naruto regarda une des fenêtres, les yeux perdus dans le vague, avant de se recentrer sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

« Sakura. Sasuke… Les souvenirs que tu as perdus… Ils concernaient tous Sasuke. Il…  
>-Il quoi ?<br>-Il te trompait, Sakura. »

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre ! Mais, on va dire que j'ai eu pas mal de choses IRL… Comme tous les contrôles chaque semaine – merci les profs sadiques de seconde (je sais que c'est rien, mais pour moi, par orgueil il fallait que je passe la fin de l'année avec des félicitations – chose réussie pour la 1ère S). Et sinon… Un gros manque de motivation, mais après avoir relu tous vos reviews, j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour finir ce chapitre. A la base, Sasuke arrivait déjà dans la chambre…Mais bon, on ne voit que trop peu Naruto dans mes fictions !<br>J'espère que vous lirez toujours ma fiction !  
>-SakuraKamichama<p> 


	6. Picking up and patching the broken piece

« Je…Je commençai à m'en douter. »

* * *

><p>« Tu…Tu le savais ?<br>-Non. Mais il était distant. Beaucoup plus qu'avant mon entrée à l'hôpital.  
>-C'est vrai que tu as toujours été la plus observatrice parmi nous… »<p>

Ses yeux verts se reposèrent sur l'oiseau se reposant sur la branche du vieux chêne proche de l'aile est.

« Naruto...  
>-Oui ?<br>-Je peux te demander un service ?  
>-Tout ce que tu veux Sa-chan.<br>-N'en parle pas à Sasuke. Je veux le confronter de moi-même.  
>-Si tu veux. Mais je reste ici !<br>-Non. Je dois le faire seule. Et vu les rumeurs qui courent chez les infirmières, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver dans ma chambre…  
>-Je…Je devrais partir avant qu'il n'arrive, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? »<p>

Elle hocha la tête, fatiguée à cause des médicaments sous lesquels elle était. Ils la fatiguaient mais ils étaient censés l'aider à recouvrer sa mémoire. Seulement, avec une part de vérité cachée, ça n'est pas possible. Naruto se leva et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de sa sœur, qui le regarda étonnée.

« Je te prête mon courage. »

Il sortit de la pièce après avoir envoyé un dernier clin d'œil à son amie. Celle-ci sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur sa joue. Elle toucha la goutte et porta ses doigts à sa bouche.

« Salé ? »

Elle avait oublié le goût de ses propres larmes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke vit Naruto sortir de la chambre de Sakura, un air maussade et des traces de larmes séchées affichés sur sa figure habituellement joyeuse. Le blond croisa son regard, qui se durcit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui passe devant. Il avait marché quelques mètres avant de hausser la voix<p>

« Sasuke.  
>-Hm ?<br>-Je te jure. T'as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle. Considère ça comme une deuxième chance.  
>-Je la protégerai. Mais avant, elle doit connaître la vérité et décider d'elle-même ce qu'elle veut pour elle. »<p>

Il tourna la tête vers le brun et eut un petit sourire.

« Je te fais confiance. Ne me trahis pas. »

Et il partit en levant le bras en signe d'adieu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se retrouva seul face à la porte 409. Chaque seconde qui passait le rendait plus stressé, ses jambes se mirent à trembler légèrement, sa salive eut de plus en plus de mal à passer, et il commença à avoir chaud. Il avança une main, devenant de plus en plus moite, vers la poignée de la porte. Il força ses jambes à marcher lorsqu'il l'eut ouvert, et ferma ses yeux en sentant la lumière pure et blanche arriver sur son visage, contrastant avec la lumière grisâtre du couloir.<p>

* * *

><p>Le temps entre la sortie de Naruto et l'entrée de Sasuke ayant été assez long, Sakura fit glisser ses longues jambes sur le rebord de son lit et chercha son livre dans les affaires qui lui avaient été ramenés. Toujours assise, elle se mit à feuilleter les pages en cherchant son marque-page customisé pour tenter de tromper l'ennui. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait fait avec Sasuke lors de leur première année ensemble. Elle avait acheté de quoi faire du scrapbooking, et il s'invita chez elle. Le journal qu'elle tentait de personnaliser resta pour toujours inachevé et à la place, ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire des marque-pages pour eux deux. Le sien était en forme de bâton rouge avec une décoration dorée orné d'une fleur de cerisier et de plusieurs paillettes pour donner l'illusion de pierres précieuses. Celui du brun était plus sobre, un simple rectangle aux bords arrondis bleu marine avec des traits dorés et argentés. La seule touche personnelle que Sakura ait osé apporter ensuite était une paillette rose avec un petit mot de la même couleur. <strong>Pour toujours.<strong>  
>Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer et elle se sentit nostalgique.<p>

« Comment on en est arrivé là ? »

Elle regardait fixement son marque-page avant qu'un autre le rejoigne, et que des bras encerclent sa taille.

« Je ne sais pas Sakura. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai aucune excuse. »

Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme et se laissa aller. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il prit entièrement conscience de son erreur en sentant l'odeur sucrée de la mûre que portait la rose. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait des remords et il voulait se racheter. Il resserra son emprise sur la frêle jeune femme et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lâcher Sakura, de peur qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle disparaisse.

« Sasuke…Tu m'étouffes là. »

Immédiatement, mais à contrecœur, il se releva et la laissa reprendre son souffle. Il la regarda et elle put clairement voir l'appréhension dans ses yeux.

« Naruto… Il t'a tout dit… Tu… Tu sais les horreurs que je t'ai faites… »

Ce n'était pas une question mais Sakura sentait qu'il attendait une confirmation, alors la seule chose qu'elle put faire c'était hocher la tête, le regard fixé sur le sol.

« Sakura, s'il-te-plaît… Parle-moi. Je n'arrive plus à supporter ton traitement de silence. Je…J'ai peur, ça me fait peur de te voir si silencieuse, si…vide. Je…Je donnerai tout pour que tu puisses me revenir, comme tu étais avant ton accident. »

C'était la dernière goutte pour Sakura qui eut un rire de folle furieuse.

« Accident ? Que **tu** as causé, je te le rappelle. De A à Z.  
>-Je ne voulais pas de ça ! Je n'étais qu'un gamin pourri-gâté, et ça m'a permis de réaliser à quel point je tenais à toi !<br>-C'est un peu tard…Tu ne trouves pas ?  
>-Je sais ! Je m'en rends compte ! Mais je ne veux plus te perdre !<br>-Et tu as dit la même chose à Karin j'imagine ? »

Sasuke la regarda, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi Karin faisait partie de la conversation.

« Pourquoi tu la mentionnes ?  
>-C'est bien pour elle que tu m'as fait souffrir, non ?<br>-Tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir, je le reconnais. Et je sais que peu importe ce que je dirais ne te fera pas changer d'avis. Je…Je devrais peut-être y aller… »

Le silence de Sakura le blessa plus que tout.

« Saches encore une fois que je suis désolé. »

Avec cette dernière parole, il quitta la pièce. Les yeux rouges, prêts à laisser couler ses sentiments à nouveau, il marcha quelques mètres et posa sa tête contre le mur, les deux paumes contre le carrelage frais.

* * *

><p>Sakura attendit que les bruits de pas disparaissent pour envoyer son coussin contre la porte de sa chambre, enragée. Le pire là-dedans c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir plus que ça. Elle se haïssait elle-même à cause de ses larmes qui s'étaient mis à couler de leur propre gré. La rose réfléchit un petit moment, et vit son livre, tombé par terre, qu'elle ramassa. Il s'ouvrit dans sa main, à l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux marque-pages. Ses sanglots redoublèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un gros fracas, qui la fit sortir de sa chambre pour voir une personne brune tenant sa main ensanglantée et un gros trou dans le carrelage du mur.<p>

« Sa…Sasuke ? »

* * *

><p>Le brun se haïssait, il ne méritait que ça. Il était tellement bas, il ne pouvait plus espérer atteindre l'ange qu'était Sakura. Il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi elle s'était emportée, sachant qu'elle était d'une nature réservée et timide lui permettant d'encaisser tous les coups, mais qui finissait toujours par éclater. Non, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux de sa part. Au moins elle ne l'avait pas ignorée. Car à l'indifférence il préférait la haine. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela le déchirait autant ? Ne pouvant pas se contrôler, il fit ce dont il avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était en colère, il frappa par réflexe le premier mur qui passa à sa portée, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de carrelage. Il n'avait pas non plus envisagé le bruit que son acte ferait, ni que la seule personne qu'il avait trahie s'inquiéterait pour lui.<br>Il remarqua ses yeux rouges lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla pour voir sa main. Même en peine elle s'occupait des autres en premier.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules en évitant son regard. Elle prit sa main froide dans les siennes, chaudes. La douceur de ses mains contrastait avec la rugosité de la sienne. Il était tellement occupé à tenter d'éviter son regard qu'il prit un certain temps pour remarquer qu'elle tentait de réchauffer ses mains en soufflant dessus.

« Tu as toujours les mains aussi froides…  
>-Si tu le dis. »<p>

La carapace de Sasuke s'était refermée, son attitude glaciale reprenant le dessus.

« Sasuke, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Sa voix paraissait fatiguée, si fatiguée qu'il n'osa pas refuser sa demande. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux, il se rendit compte de l'état de Sakura. Sa peau était pâle, elle était presque aussi blanche que lui, ses yeux auparavant émeraude n'avaient plus leur éclat malicieux et étaient striés de rouge. Ses cheveux quant à eux, était ternes, sans éclat, et il eut l'impression qu'ils avaient perdu de leur couleur, le rose barbe à papa devenu rosâtre. Même ses lèvres avaient l'air en piteux état, étant pâles et mordillés de partout. Et une autre vague de culpabilité l'envahit.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je suis fatiguée et je me sens trahie. Je ne sais plus de ce que tu dis est vrai ou faux. »

Il eut un pincement au cœur. Elle pointa le sien du doigt.

« Au final je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te croire…C'est ça qui est en train de dicter mes actions. Et c'est aussi ça qui m'empêche d'abandonner ton cas. Parce qu'il bat encore autour de toi comme avant. »

Sasuke mit un moment à comprendre les paroles de la rose. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, une voix résonna dans l'interphone.

« L'heure des visites est terminée. Vous êtes priés de quitter le second, troisième, quatrième et cinquième étage. »

Il la regarda longuement, laissant entrevoir son désir de ne pas partir, de ne pas la laisser seule. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« N'oublie pas de passer voir au premier pour ta main. »

Et sur ces paroles Sakura rentra dans sa chambre tandis que Sasuke se mit en route pour le premier étage, pour soigner sa main, oubliée pendant quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>« Sakura ! »<p>

La dénommée sursauta en entendant son nom être crié dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

« Quoi encore Naruto ? On ne t'a pas appris à garder le silence ici ? » Puis en bougonnant elle rajouta « Malgré tout ce temps que j'ai passé à te le faire rentrer dans le crâne, à croire que tu ne t'en souviendras jamais. »

Le blond n'avait rien entendu – du moins des reproches concernant le bruit qu'il faisait.

« Sa-chan ! Tu es guérie ! »

Elle le regarda avec scepticisme.

« Tu vois bien que je suis encore là, en nuisette de patiente, non ? Je me sens beaucoup mieux oui, mais ils – elle pointa du doigt les médecins qu'elle savait juste devant sa porte – ont décidé de me garder en observation et de me faire passer quelques tests de plus pour être sûr que ça ne soit pas passager… »

Il pencha la tête, de la manière d'un chiot n'ayant pas compris l'ordre qu'il vient de recevoir. Elle, était exaspérée.

« En gros, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge avant demain au mieux, la semaine prochaine au pire.  
>-Ah ! Mais on avait déjà dit aux profs que tu pourrais venir en début de semaine !<br>-Et bah, tant pis. Et puis je pense pas qu'il m'en voudront, après tout, c'est pas comme si mes notes étaient tombées au fin fond d'un abysse. »

Sakura haussa des épaules lorsqu'entra un médecin.

« Sakura ? Mes collègues et moi-même venons de nous concerter et nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion que votre observation a duré assez longtemps, et que vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital dès ce soir. »

Il ressortit aussitôt, sans donner le temps à la rose de le remercier pour cette nouvelle.

« Bon bah…Ça veut dire que tu seras prête à revenir lundi alors ! Je vais te laisser te préparer et je te ramène chez toi. »

Elle hocha la tête et il sortit, lui laissant un peu d'intimité pour se changer et attraper ses affaires. Pour sa sortie un peu anticipée, elle avait prévu un jogging ample et un T-shirt blanc dans lesquels elle se sentirait à l'aise après avoir quitté la nuisette blanche à grosses rayures couleur vert moisi que l'hôpital prêtait à ses patientes. Nuisette qu'elle plia sur son lit. Sac sur la main, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de sa chambre pour la dernière fois.

« Alors ? Prête à dire adieu à cette bonne vieille chambre ?  
>-Plus que prête ! »<p>

Ils se mirent alors en route pour la voiture du jeune homme. Voiture qui se démarquait facilement des autres de par sa couleur jaune néon. Une fois dedans, le chemin jusqu'à la maison qu'occupait Sakura fut très rapide. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée qu'elle osa prononcer la question qui brûlait sa langue.

« Où est Sasuke ? »

Le blond eut un air incrédule.

« Il n'est pas venu te voir ? » Sous le silence de son amie, il déduit que non. « Il m'a dit qu'il passerait te voir après qu'il ait réglé quelques affaires. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas encore fini… Tu veux que je le prévienne que tu es sortie ? Ou tu veux le faire toi-même ?  
>-Je le ferai, ne t'inquiètes pas. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Sasuke, je suis rentrée plus tôt de l'hôpital, je suis de retour à la maison ! Naruto m'a dit que tu voulais me voir aujourd'hui. Au moins tu sauras où me chercher.<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle ne reçut pas de réponse, mais connaissant les habitudes de Sasuke, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne chez elle avec un œil au beurre noir quelques heures plus tard.<p>

« Sa-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il détourna le regard et marmonna un nom dans sa barbe.

« Pardon ? »

Elle prit son menton d'une main et le releva pour que leurs regards puissent se croiser.

« Itachi. »

Sakura eut un déclic, et directement, elle eut un ton de voix plus aggressif.

« Itachi. Itachi, ton frère, t'a fait ça ? »

Il se dégagea de sa main et hocha la tête.

« Mais…Pourquoi ? »

* * *

><p><em>-Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'étais démotivée pour continuer cette fanfic. Mais je vous jure vous savez pas à quel point relire vos reviews me font chaud au cœur. Et surtout ils m'aident à survivre au voyage de retour de 5h pour faire Paris-Annecy ! Donc ce chapitre, je vous l'ai écrit dans la voiture, en pensant que je pourrais rentabiliser ce temps pour vous.<br>Alors voilà. Ce chapitre vous est dédié à vous, mes lecteurs, avec une mention spéciale à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot gentil pour m'encourager !  
>Je ne pense pas qu'il dure très longtemps… J'aimerais bien le finir au prochain chapitre, pour que vous puissiez l'avoir un peu avant la rentrée, car en août je vais travailler ! Donc j'aurai assez peu de temps pour moi, et encore moins pour écrire en sachant qu'août est horrible dans le Sud-Est, je pense passer pas mal de mon temps libre à la plage<br>-Bref, j'ai fini de vous raconter ma vie et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde jusqu'au prochain chapitre )_

_PS : Y'aurait-il quelques bacheliers 2012 parmi mes lecteurs ? Si oui, laissez-moi un commentaire sur votre filière et mention – si mention ^^_


	7. All that's well ends well ?

« Mais pourquoi ?  
>-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. » Sasuke répondit en détournant son regard de celui de Sakura.<p>

Il quitta aussitôt le terrain, ne laissant pas à la rose le temps de poser la question qui, il le savait, lui brûlait les lèvres, sentant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée de rester plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>Même pas une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Itachi venait sonner à sa porte.<p>

« Laisse tomber Sasuke ! Il ne te mérite pas Sakura, il te trompe ! »

Son interlocutrice le regarda, sourcils levés, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas était mis au courant de son échange de la journée d'avant avec son plus jeune frère.

« Il ne devrait pas avoir la chance d'être avec toi. Pas quand d'autres n'attendent que tu réalises qu'il ne te convient pas.  
>-Parce que tu connais quelqu'un qui me mériterait plus que Sasuke ?<br>-Oui. »

Elle le regarda bizarrement, les lèvres pressées.

« Qui donc, me conviendrais, mieux que Sasuke, d'après toi ?  
>-Moi. »<p>

Les yeux émeraude de la fleur de cerisier s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda son interlocuteur.

« I…Itachi ?  
>-Je suis sérieux.<br>-Tu…Tu ne peux pas. Pas faire ça à Sasuke.  
>-Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais il l'a quand même fait.<br>-Même ! C'est…C'est ton frère ! »

Il soupira avant de s'approcher de la rose. Elle, prise au dépourvu, tenta de se dérober de son passage. Mais sans franc succès. Se sachant condamnée, elle ferma ses yeux, si fort que son front se plissa tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Le brun réussit à atteindre son but et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

« Je ne suis tout de même pas assez aveugle pour voir que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires. Alors pour toi. Seulement pour toi, je tairais mes sentiments, et je ne t'importunerai pas. »

Alors qu'il allait la quitter, Sakura attrapa la manche de sa chemise. Il haussa le sourcil en la regardant.

« Itachi. Tu n'es pas au courant de toute l'histoire.  
>-Et je n'ai pas besoin de la savoir.<br>-Si. Assieds-toi. »

Il suivit son ordre, sans se douter de ce qu'elle allait lui révéler.

« Sasuke. Il est venu me voir hier. Il savait que je n'étais pas bien. Il allait tout me dévoiler, mais Naruto l'a battu à son propre jeu. Il est venu confirmer mes soupçons avant que ton frère ne puisse passer. Mais lorsqu'il est entré dans cette pièce, j'ai feint l'ignorance. Et il m'a tout avoué de sa propre bouche. Tout. Et il m'a dit qu'il le regrettait amèrement. Et je le crois vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait après que je l'ai renvoyé de ma chambre.  
>-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es bien trop clémente avec lui ? »<p>

Il ne reçut pour réponse qu'un hochement de tête silencieux, avec des yeux rivés au sol.

« Mais malgré tout, je n'y peux rien. Je l'aime toujours… »

Itachi choisit ce moment pour partir. Avant de fermer la porte il dit toutefois une autre chose.

« Je serais toujours là à t'attendre Sakura. »

Celle-ci n'eut pas le loisir de répondre puisqu'il avait eu le temps de sortir. Mais elle murmura tout de même :

« Je sais. Merci Itachi. »

* * *

><p>« Mademoiselle Haruno ? »<p>

Elle remarqua enfin le docteur qui lui était assigné – courtoisie de l'hôpital, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en proie à une rechute.

« Vous…Vous sentez-vous mieux depuis quelque temps ? »

La rose le regarda, étonnée. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'un docteur lui demandait directement si elle se sentait bien. Et c'était également l'une des premières fois que le personnel hospitalier ne la traitait pas comme un cas à part, une exception à la règle. Car oui, pour eux, Sakura était une patiente étrange, n'ayant pas guéri malgré la prédiction de la directrice de l'hôpital, médecin spécialisée dans le fonctionnement cérébral. Pourtant, ses paroles vinrent rapidement à sa bouche, sans réfléchir.

« Oui. Oui, pourquoi cette question ? »

Le docteur, brun aux cheveux un peu grisonnant, dans une blouse trop courte pour lui, lui adressa un sourire, timide et légèrement nerveux, puis ayant parcouru de ses yeux gris la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il déclara :

« Tsunade-sama a écrit une notice au personnel médical s'occupant de votre cas. Nous devions nous assurer de votre bien-être, avant qu'elle ne puisse venir vous déclarer votre état.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important que vous ne pouvez pas me dire, s'emporta Sakura.<br>-Je dois tout simplement passer quelques tests pour vérifier si tu es en mesure d'être laissée tranquille, sans tests chaque semaine ou un médecin guettant autour de ta maison. »

Sakura se tut immédiatement en entendant la voix de Tsunade, entrant dans le salon. Le médecin et elle échangèrent un regard, et il s'excusa.

La plus jeune des deux femmes restées dans la salle était nerveuse. Jamais n'avait-elle vu Tsunade en personne, puisque la blonde préférait s'occuper de ses patients lorsqu'ils dormaient, **'Pour ne pas tisser de trop forts liens avec eux. On ne sait jamais ce que la vie leur réserve.'** Avait-elle entendu dire certaines infirmières. Mais l'intonation de sa voix, et le respect apparent dans le comportement du médecin l'avaient mise sur la voie.

« Tsu…Tsunade-sama.  
>-Sakura, je comprenne tout à fait que tu sois en colère, et bien sûr, impatiente de pouvoir être tranquille. Mais comme tu le sais, ton cas est un fait rarissime. J'ai effectué des recherches et j'ai pu trouver que la raison de ton coma n'était pas entièrement de la faute de ta chute, mais également parce que ton subconscient voulait apparemment bloquer certains de tes souvenirs, d'où ton amnésie à ton réveil. Me suis-tu jusque-là ? »<p>

Elle eut un hochement pour l'inciter à continuer son récit.

« Lorsque ton ami, le blond, très bruyant, qui a été la cause d'un grand nombre de mes migraines, est venu te voir l'une de ses dernières visites, j'ai constaté une amélioration de ton état de santé. Et j'ai aussi pu remarquer que ta santé revenait à chaque fois que tu recevais des nouvelles de tes amis. Pour cette raison-ci, j'ai décidé de te permettre de revenir en cours, à la seule condition que… »

La blonde se mit à fouiller dans la besace marron qu'elle avait amenée avec elle et en sortit un journal bordeaux.

« A condition que tu écrives dans ce carnet, une fois par semaine au minimum, mais le mieux serait que tu le fasses tous les deux jours, voire plus souvent, dépendant de ton état moral. »

Sakura prit le carnet et se mit à feuilleter les pages.

« J'ai écrit certaines de mes suppositions par rapport à ta maladie dedans, mais j'aimerais que tu y jettes un coup d'œil et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses. Je pourrais peut-être avoir une chance de mieux comprendre les raisons de ton coma… »

La fleur l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, lisant la calligraphie – très lisible pour un médecin- de Tsunade, en lettres pourpres.

« Je récupèrerai ce carnet une fois que j'estimerai que tu n'en as plus besoin. Mais pour le moment je le laisse entre tes mains. »

Sakura, toujours silencieuse, la suivit lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Et alors qu'elle allait lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite de ses recherches, sa voix resta au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres posées sur son front.

« Sakura, prends soin de toi. Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais je te considère comme ma fille, beaucoup d'infirmières se sont demandé ce que tu avais de si spécial lorsque je passais des nuits à ton chevet, mais je vais te le dire. Tu es forte. Tu n'as pas peur d'être blessée si tu peux atteindre ton but. Et c'est une des choses que j'admire le plus chez toi. Et…Si jamais, un jour. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je serai là pour toi. Je t'ai laissé tous les moyens de me contacter dans le journal. Je…Je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas que je suis là, pour t'écouter, te consoler, pour quoi que ce soit. »

Les larmes ne manquèrent pas de s'échapper des yeux de l'ex-patiente, en disant au revoir à son ex-médecin.

* * *

><p>Le week-end se termina bien vite, et Sakura retrouva le chemin du lycée. Mais elle n'avait pas pu parler avec Sasuke.<br>C'est pour ça qu'avant d'aller en cours, elle l'attrapa et l'entraîna pour lui parler.

« Sakura ?  
>-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'Itachi t'as fait. Je me suis expliquée avec lui, et il m'a promis qu'il me laisserait faire ma vie. »<p>

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de prendre sa main et l'amener à sa place, près d'elle.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis mauvaise. Vraiment. J'aurais dû terminer ça il y a longtemps ! Et je m'y suis mise qu'hier après-midi pour terminer ce chapitre.<br>Le prochain sera le dernier, et j'espère bien que vous n'aurez pas à attendre deux autres mois !  
>('fin bon, si j'aurais eu des messages comme quoi des personnes ici l'attendaient, je me serais peut-être dépêchée un peu plus .)<em>


End file.
